Mass Chaos
by Bunny1313X3
Summary: After an accident in Potions class James and Sirius are transported into the future during Harry’s 4th year. What happens when the Hogwarts staff decides to place them in the Dursely’s house hold? Two Words…MASS CHAOS Hints at SB/RL rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: After an accident in Potions class James and Sirius are transported into the future during Harry's 4th year. What happens when the Hogwarts staff decides to place them in the Dursely's house hold? Two Words…MASS CHAOS

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or the story of Harry Potter, I just own this story.

**Warnings**: Not Yoai but suggests it. SB/RL JP/LE

**Authors Note**: Okay, so this idea came to me one day and I decided, why not write it down, so here we are, lol. But this is my first fanfic, and though many people ask to be nice in Reviews, I actually want you to give me your point of view on the story. I like it when people tell me what I need to work on because Hey, if they don't I won't learn and if I ever want to accomplish my dreams of writing I need to learn, so, I ask you please to Review and give me any advice you may have. *Tips hat and Bows*

_Chapter one – This Will Be One Interesting Adventure_

**1**

It seemed like an ordinary day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; well as normal a day you can have in a school full of magic that is. And like any day in this school somewhere there was trouble brewing in the minds of the students whether this trouble was bad evil trouble or good for humor sake trouble. After all in the mind of Flich it didn't matter what trouble you caused, either way if he was given the chance he would hang you up on the ceiling by your wrists.

And during Slughorns potions class two of the biggest trouble makers in Hogwarts history where plotting there next scheme against the Slytherins, or to be more specific, Severus Snape.

One of the boys had messy black hair that always looked like he just got out of the gust of wind. His eye's where chest nut brown, though, this was harder to see under his rounded glasses, but no one could avoid seeing the sparks of intelligence, heroism, and playfulness in his eyes.

"I feel in a SLIM mood." He said grinning at his friend who had longer black hair that was perfectly straight and went half way down his back. The boy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his friend not in question but in interest, his stormy gray eyes shining with glee at the thought of a slimed Sniv.

"Hmm…how about Pink slim?" he added to the idea, a smirk forming on his handsome face.

"Ah, but Padfoot we must think further outside the box, Pink slim with rainbow flower print!" the skinner of the two said his brown eye's lighting up as he thought over what they would need.

Sirius Black, otherwise known as Padfoot to his friends, couldn't help but laugh out at the thought causing everyone to look their way. He grinned at them and blew Slughorn a kiss who was glaring daggers at him for interrupting his lesson. He was going over some tough potion that made something do something, Sirius truly didn't care about the details, for even before James suggested his brilliant idea he had pretty much been day dreaming about the perfect day outside.

Slughorn huffed and gave them detention before going back to what he was saying. Sirius looked over to James and from the boy's look he pretty much got the message that they would talk more later. He nodded and went back to day dreaming, listening as Remus took notes, plotting on ways to get the boy to let him copy said notes.

And then the time finally came for some hands on work. Sirius grinned as he turned back to James and James returned the look with his oh so familiar devilish smile. Sirius lent over his seat and said in a low voice to James. "Now what's this about Flower print?" He asked smirking and glancing Snapes way since Slytherins and Gryffindors sadly had potions class together even back in that time.

"Well..." James said pausing because the professor was coming there way and they quickly started getting to work on the Potion they where supposed to be making, which truth be told they where just doing what Remus was Doing, since out of all of them only Remus actually KNEW what he was doing.

Where as Wormtail was finding it quite hard to concentrate on his potion while Sirius and James where discussing a whole different kind of concoction, a concoction that will spell out doom to the greasy haired Slytherin near there table, though obviously the two black haired boy's didn't care or where to caught up in there chat to notice Snape listening in.

And before long...green smoke was bellowing out of Peter's cauldron. Sirius, James, and Remus all looked at the pot with weary eyes before Sirius and James remembered that they had been PAIRED with Peter and there fore it was THERE potion that was smoking a green substance, which meant they would have to take the bad mark as well. Sirius thought about this and his face went pale before thoughts of his mother's screeching voice rang in his head. "SIRIUS HOW DARE YOU GET A LOW MARK IN ANY CLASS! FIRST YOU DISGRACE US BY GOING INTO THAT VERMIN HOUSE AND THEN FURTHER MORE BEFRIENDING THAT SICKENING MUGGLE LOVER! DON"T EVER COME BACK FOR I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN YOU INGRATEFUL LITTLE SWINE!" Where as James face want even paler and a shudder crept down his back as his own mother's voice rang in his head. "James, I'm sorry to say this but...I will have to take away your Quidditch privileges for a month, now I'm only doing this because I love you and I fear Quidditch is keeping you away from your studies." It was there worst Nightmares possibly coming true before there eyes...

And then time moved forward again, there hands snapping out and grabbing the cauldron before frantically grabbing anything they could find and throwing it into the brew to make it at least look relatively like Mooney's who was already done and currently trying to stop the boy's. "SIRIUS Don't put in more quills you'll make it...JAMES NO! That'll make is COMBUST! STOP YOU TWO!" he cried desperately.

"Maybe wings of bat" said Sirius his love's cries going on deaf ear's as he threw in a handful making the smoke sparkle and turn gold. James hit Sirius on the arm hard for that.

"That's NOT RIGHT! YOU GOTTA ADD FROG SPAWN YA DOLT!" He said also deaf to the werewolf's cries and adding in a bag full of the frog spawn, now the potion was issuing a thicker smog to the point where it was impossible for Slughorn not to notice.

"What are you two doing?" He said in that gruff voice of his and came up to Sirius and James who where currently yelling at each other and still adding things into the potion trying to fix it before BANG! The Potion exploded sending students, chairs, cauldrons, potions and desks into the walls.

A few seconds later

Remus woke up, wanting to cough but unable to breathe, he was under something, and this something weighed a TON. he slowly opened his eyes and tried to look around but everything was black.

He flailed his arms trying to get a grip around the thing suffocating and blinding him noticing it was round and then when he felt something bushy and straw like he yanked on it thinking it was dry grass or something like it...

But it wasn't grass, quite the contrary...it was Slughorns Mustache..."ARRRGH" he let out a load roar before rolling over and off of Remus who gasped for breath and between pants apologized over and over.

The Potions classroom was surrounded in a deep fog of gold and Green as the potions intermingled together creating a very thick smog, and since they had been working on a Giggle potion many of the students where laughing hysterically holding onto whatever they could find to try and keep themselves up right and not fall on the debris below them.

Remus looked around for any sign of James and Sirius through the dense gas as he listened to the conversations and the stampeding footsteps of the teachers and prefects coming to see what the noise was about.

A half hour later all the students within the Potions classroom had been given a drought of the antidote to the giggle potion and was sitting outside the dungeons chattering amongst themselves.

McGonagall sighed as she ushered the passersby along and watched over the wizards who where working on rebuilding the class room that had ended up housing a large crater where Sirius and James once sat. "it was pure dumb luck that no one was hurt during that explosion, when I see those two..." She mumbled angrily before turning and seeking out the black haired boy's in the throng, but just as she turned around she came face to face with Remus who had a perplexed and worried expression on his face. "Mr. Lupin, is there something wrong?" She asked half heartedly knowing she would probably not like the answer...

"well...maim...Sirius and James seem to have er..." he started to say trying to find the right words. "Well they...you see..."

"Oh get on with it boy..." She said, her anxiety growing with every second.

Remus sighed and looked her in the eyes. 'they've disappeared maim..."

"..."

Far into the future

Most people at this very moment was out setting up there tents before seeing possibly one of the best Quidditch Games to be played in CENTURIES, but no, not the Hogwarts staff, they where oh so busy setting up the school to be housing the Triwizard Tornament. Though that didn't mean they didn't want to see the game, more like they just couldn't, far to much to do and so little time, mostly since first they had to worry about finding a new DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) professor. Because the most important thing in the world was STUDYING!

Except of course to those who prefer playing video games, watching movies, hanging out at your favorite fast food joint, and reading Harry Potter...BUT to the staff at Hogwarts Learning was the absolute most crucial thing in the world! Even Volde- sorry, You-know-Who, thought this...Which just proved further that he was nutters(1)...

All over the school the professors where working, chanting spells, setting up barriers, and they even got so tired they forgot they where Witches, carrying boxes around like normal Muggles do when they had to get something large from point A to point B. One of these workers was none other then Professor McGonagall.

She huffed as she carried a rather large crate through the halls, her glasses threatening to fall of her face. She was closely fallowed behind by Hagrid who was carrying 5 even larger crates then the one Professor McGonagall was holding desperately onto. Carefully they made there way down the steps to the Dungeons and placed the crates down on the numerous potions tables in Snape's Classroom. She glanced around the place that held so many memories and took a quick darting glance towards where there was still a small indentation in the tile floor.

"Well where done with that." Said Hagrid brushing dust and dirt off his large hands. McGonagall gave him a look.

"We may be done with this small task but that does not mean we can just stand around...Let's go." She said between pants about to make her way out of the Dungeon but was stopped as Dumbledore came down the stairs his cloak flying out behind him like a cape and his eye's twinkling merrily like all this work was a carnival. Which, perhaps in his mind...it was...

McGonagall stood up straight and tried to take back control of her breathing. "Good evening sir..." She said her eye twitching a bit at the wheeze in her voice, if only she could punish herself...perhaps she should exercise more. After all...She spared a glance at Hagrid who seemed perfectly fine and was exchanging his own welcome to the Head Master.

"Good day, Minerva, Rubeus, how is everything going?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Fine so far, sir, but still plenty to do before vacation ends." replied Minerva.

"Ah, that is good to hear!" he said a cheerful chirp in his voice. And before anyone else could say a thing a explosion sounded in the room filling it with gold smoke. McGonagall coughed covering her mouth with the edge of her Robes and Squinted towards two dark figures in the middle of the smoke, too shocked to remember to take out her wand.

And stumbling out of the smoke came...James and Sirius coughing and looking like they had rolled around in fairy dust.

The three Professors stared at them all there mouth's open wide until the two tripped over each other and fell before there feet. Dumbledore raised two silvery eyebrows and looked down at them. "Well, this livens things up a bit don't it?" He said before smiling and summoning stretchers for the two knocked out teenagers.

After Dunbledore and Rubeus left with Sirius and James

McGonagall finally got over the stun of seeing the two pranksters and looking around the room wondering what happened to everyone she caught sight of something she was hoping never to see again...

"ARG!" The Crater was back...AND TWICE AS BIG!

Authors Note: (1) I apologize if this is insulting to anyone...I like education really I do and I know it's important, STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS! But because I myself is but a high schooler in most of my generations minds we would rather be doing what was said then studying.

Also, I will be updating once a month at the most. The next chapter should be here in about a week or less though. In the next installment of this fanfiction the Dursley's are introduced to Sirius and James.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

**Disclaimer:** I did not create the books, games, or movies of Harry Potter, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORYXD Though I can only dream of being creative enough to come up with the characters…*le sigh*

**Warnings****:** ….A CLIFF HANGER

I like candy…

_Sirius: What does that have to do with the story?_

FETCH *throws ball*

_Sirius: *runs after it*_

James: *clears throat* This chapter is dedicated to all the pranksters and wizards out there, but remember, if you did not get proper training in the arts of Broom riding please do not try to fly, operate, or EVEN BREATHE on a broom…that is all…

So far in the story our two idiotic boys…

_Sirius: HEY, WHERE NOT IDIOTS!_

Fine you want to tell them?

_Sirius: YES! *clears his own throat and goes into a low mono toned voice* In our last segment our two intelligent and devilishly handsome hero's fight bravely to save a potion made by one traitorous rat when suddenly out of nowhere a mystic hole appears whisking the men to the future…now they are suffering life and death as they…._

Now on with the story that was due MONTHS AGO!!!

_Sirius: HEY I WASN'T FINISHED! *pouts*_

:P sorry for the wait folks! It's been some hectic months....with school, work, and plain old not finding time to do this!

**Chapter Two; Wake up Call **

Sirius's eye's flashed open suddenly, getting up quick as light. He stared at the other wall, not noticing the teachers who had been crowding around him and James and was now sprawled out against the walls in surprise, some clutching their hearts. He looked around himself slowly, taking in the scenery before jumping on James and going under the covers faster then lightning. The teachers watched with perplexed looks watching as Sirius crept up to the bottom of the bed and peeked out at the end of the blanket, everything hidden in shadow but his bright stormy Grey eyes that shifted back the forth. "Code red alert James…ALEINS!" He cried suddenly out of nowhere startling the teachers half way up the walls.

James instantly woke up and gave out a girlish scream, before joining Sirius at the end of the bed with a military general's look on his face. "Well solider, looks like where going to have to perform code breaker, I repeat code BREAKER!" And then preceded to roll out of the bed. While the teachers where trying to wrap their minds around what the fuck was happening they took the chance and ran out the door.

Sadly…Hagred was there…and if you think Hagrid is big and fluffy and soft YOUR DEAD WRONG! He's a brick wall, so when the two of them slammed into his massive form a load crack was heard and they were out once more. The large man blinked and looked down at the two having barely noticed the impact. "Oh, well we can't be haven ya two laying a bout on the floor now can we?" he Said picking them up like kittens and carrying them back into the hospital wing.

The professors watched him as he placed the two teenage marauder's back into there bed, pondering whether the two boys where even still alive after that impact! At least until Flitwick in his high pitched voice greeted the headmaster who they all just noticed had entered the room. They all greeted him showing him respect, acknowledging his power and his knowledge of the wizardry world, they all knew that for the last few hours Dumbledore had been off trying to decide what to do with the two time travelers.

Dumbledore coughed sternly trying to catch everyone's attention although he already had it. It was probably just normal for him being the headmaster of a school full of 11 to 17 year old witches and wizards, I mean who would pay attention to a old man that sparkles when there's magic FOOD before them?....

….SPARKLING OLD MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!

See....Harry and the other characters are just weird to ignore the food for a old guy...even if he does sparkle...hey maybe he's actually a vampire like the ones in Twilight....hmmm....sparkle sparkle

Okay back to the storyXD

Dumbledore smiled for awhile before looking at them all, digging deep into the darkest part of there souls seeing all there hidden secrets including how Snape secretly at that moment was planning to poison the food set out for the two Marauder's and ending his misery forever more.

Professor McGonagall twitched at the long pause that seemed to last an hour, wondering when he was finally going to speak and after another five minutes passed she was fed up. "Head Master, have you decided on what to do with the boys?"

Dumbledore blinked over at her. "Boys?"

McGonagall gave him a wondering look, her lip half curling baring some teeth. "Young Sirius Black and James Potter sir...there right over there." She pointed at them...or what would be them but the bed was....empty...

Everyone blinked....

Dumbledore just smiled giggling merrily, yes giggling because it seems like a Dumbledory thing to do!

And then a SECOND Dumbledore entered the room."Why....I already sent them on there way...I thought it was best to keep where they would be staying a secret so no one tried to kill them off..." he said, his eyes flicking over to Severus on the last part for a second. Everyone gaped open mouthed at the second Dumbledore until he snapped his fingers and the fake Dumbledore melted into a PINK PUDDLE! "filch may you please clean that up? Thank you." and then he left the room again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

While everyone was being silly and was starring at a fake Dumbledore....lol silly people.

"Hey, Professor where are we going again?" James asked as the three of them made there way down Privet Drive.

"Yeah, could have sworn you said we where living with the biggest Muggles in the world....And that we couldn't use magic or leave..." Sirius said laughing like that was the most hilarious and craziest thing the old man had ever said.

Dumbledore kept his eye's forward and smiled. "That is indeed what I said Mr. Black. And I meant every word."

Sirius and James stopped dead in there tracks and stared at him like he had grown five heads and two of them where canine. "No Way." They said in unison.

"I can understand hiding us from knowing who lives in this century and from meeting ourselves plus hiding the knowledge of the future teachers of Hogwarts but living with muggles and without MAGIC?!" James said holding his chest like he was having a heart attack.

"I always thought you where crazy but thats INSANITY!" The black haired boy added his hair seeming to stand on end.

Dumbledore hummed and kept walking. "Did I mention you can do whatever else you like?"

James and Sirius blinked once...twice...three times before racing ahead of Dumbledore. "Point out the house of our prey~" They Said together, there faces going predatory like they where promised half of the best cow in the world!

And the story will continue in CHAPTER THREE~!!!!

Disclaimer: God sorry about how short this chapter is....I wanted to make it longer but...yeah...I think it's late enough...Chapter three will come sooner I promise, I'll work on it starting tomorrow!


End file.
